Broken Hearts and Betrayal
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: What was a normal junior prom turned into a total fiasco. Reason: Simon and Jeanette's friends, Cheyenne and Mark, broke up. NOw, Mark is acting like a jerk and Cheyenne is suffering from heartbreak. On top of that, Mark and Simon are friends no more. With Mark totally changed, how will Simon, Jeanette, and Cheyenne hold out. Mostly SxJ & OCxOC, possibly some AxB and TxE.
1. Prom Disaster

**I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks. I don't own the Chipettes. I don't own any songs in this story. I do own some OC's, like Cheyenne and Mark. This story does mostly revolve around them, Simon, and Jeanette. I found Word on my step dad's laptop! So, hopefully, the long waits won't be so frequent. CGI. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Prom Disaster**

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were finally going to their junior prom. Jeanette walked in with Simon. She wore a violet gown and her brunette hair flow down the back of her head. Simon wore a classic tuxedo. He turned to his girlfriend and purred, "You look beautiful tonight."

She beamed at him and responded, "Thank you, Simon. And you look handsome as ever," and she gave him a peck on the cheek. Her lavender eyes wandered to see her best friend, Cheyenne, and Simon's best friend, Mark (both are chipmunks). Mark, like next to all of the other guys, wore a tuxedo. Cheyenne wore a short ice blue dress. Jeanette suggested to Simon, "Let's go over to see what they're up to."

"I can't date you, Cheyenne! I don't want to date anyone who has something to hide from me!" Mark was yelling at Cheyenne.

"That was the only secret I had and I told you!" Cheyenne cried. Tears streaked the fur on her face. It was the very first time Jeanette and Simon had ever seen her cry.

When Simon and Jeanette saw that they were fighting, they stopped walking and started running towards them. Simon asked, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Mark is having acting like a brat because I told you guys that I was psychic before I told him!" Cheyenne cried.

"I hate you, Cheyenne! I've been honest with you throughout our entire relationship, and you didn't have the decency to do the same! Go to (expletive bleep; sorry for any complications, etc) already! I HATE YOU!" he yelled at her. He tried to hit her, but ever since they had all joined S.I.P., a non-governmental spy agency, Jeanette's reflexes have been super sharp. She caught Mark's fist in her paw.

"Don't lay a paw on her," Jeanette said sternly. Her lavender eyes were unusually hostile. She was usually sweet as sugar, but you could only push someone so far. Jeanette cared deeply about her friends and anyone who tried to hurt them would see her aggressive side. She released Mark's paw.

"We're through!" Mark yelled at Cheyenne, who was whimpering behind Jeanette.

"Mark, don't you think-?" Simon began. He thought that Mark was being rash, especially since Mark was told of his girlfriend's telekinetic abilities nearly a year prior.

"Get out of my way!" Mark shoved Simon out of his path. Simon was shocked that his best friend would behave this way.

Simon soon recovered from this shock and turned to Cheyenne, who embraced Jeanette out of the need to be comforted. He said to her, "You know, Cheyenne, I think Mark just made a mistake. If it makes you feel any better, I don't want to be his friend after the way he treated you. Maybe he's just in a sour mood."

"Thanks, Si," Cheyenne sighed. She took a deep breath, and then she let go of Jeanette, assuring, "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Jeanette asked her friend. When Cheyenne nodded, she turned around and went over to the punch bowl. Jeanette turned to Simon, asking, "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"She's Cheyenne. No one can break her spirit," Simon smiled and said. He took her hands in his and they began to dance. She smiled at him and placed her head on his chest. She was glad to have a boyfriend like Simon, someone who listened to her and understood her. "And if Mark just did, we'll be there for Cheyenne."

"Yeah. She has her friends at her side," Jeanette agreed. A half hour later, Alvin and Brittany walked up to them.

"Where's Cheyenne?" Simon asked them.

"She's at the punch bowl," Brittany answered.

"Yeah, she's taking those shots of punch real hard," Alvin added. He pointed to the punch bowl, where Cheyenne was. She was sitting there all alone, surrounded by empty punch cups.

"I have never seen her like this before..." Simon gazed at Cheyenne in worry. "I can't believe Mark did this to her, especially on a night like tonight."

"I have an idea," Jeanette suddenly declared. She scurried over to Cheyenne. When she got up onto the table where the punch bowl was, she asked Cheyenne, "Remember when I said that you'd make a great Chipette?" She saw Cheyenne smile.

Several minutes later, Jeanette and Simon were on stage. Simon greeted, "Hello, everyone! I would say that I hope everyone is having a wonderful prom, but I know someone who isn't having a good time."

"Please welcome Cheyenne Grays to the stage," Jeanette introduced her friend. Cheyenne got up on stage. She took a deep breath.

"Thanks, Jeanie," Cheyenne looked back at her friends and whispered. She turned to the crowd. "Hello, everyone. I was hoping for this to be one of the best nights in my years of high school, but so far, my prom night has been sucking eggs. So, here's a song that I hope you all enjoy. It kind of describes how I'm feeling right now."

She was going to Sing "Cold As You" by Taylor Swift. Simon and Jeanette would sing along as backup during the choruses. That was the plan, anyways. But someone began yelling, "BOOOO! Get off the stage!" It was Mark.

"You…YOU JERK!" Cheyenne screamed at the top of her lungs. A giant jug of water burst at her screams. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Then, the punch bowl broke, and the loudspeakers exploded. The decorations flew around in the air.

"Cheyenne! Cheyenne!" Jeanette and Simon called out her name.

"Cheyenne!" Julie, one of the staff members, and her boyfriend (not to mention Dave's distant cousin) Toby ran towards the female chipmunk. Cheyenne kept screaming at the top of her lungs until she collapsed on the floor of the stage. The flying decorations fell. The fires on the flaming loudspeakers went out. Jeanette and Simon knelt down next to their unconscious friend. Simon looked up and what his blue green eyes saw was that spotlights were dangling by their wires. Cheyenne's psychic powers were more incredible than just mere visions of the future, like the vision she saw of Simon getting in a coma. Her abilities were extraordinary. The destroyed the prom. Simon looked at Jeanette and gasped, "That was…that was just…I don't even know how to describe what just happened."

"I know," Jeanette agreed. "Her power…we should ask Selena or Zoë about this, because I don't know what to make of it."


	2. One Less Paper Pal

**Chapter 2: One Less Paper Pal**

The next day, all people talked about was how Cheyenne destroyed the prom. But, since Simon and Jeanette were co-editors-in-chief, and Cheyenne was also on the newspaper staff, the story never made it to their school newspaper, the _Eagle Tribune_. Cheyenne sat in a corner of the publications office, hugging her knees to her chest. She cried into her lap. Student staff members of the paper kept walking by and asking if she was okay. She never answered. Mark came in and greeted, "Hello, everyone." His peers just bitterly glared at him. The scowled at him. They were enraged with his behavior the night before. He went on the defensive. "What? I didn't know Cheyenne would explode!"

"Mark, just shut up and get to work," Jeanette snarled. This was unlike her, but she couldn't stand to see Cheyenne so upset, and she knew Mark was the reason why.

"No can do, boss. I came here to tell you that I quit!" Mark gave her a smug look and declared.

"Q-q-quit?" Simon repeated.

"Yep! On top of that, I'm joining the football team."

"Why would you join a squad of egomaniacal jocks?" Simon asked him.

"Because it's better than being around you boring bozos. I don't want to work on the sports section of the paper. I want to be _in _the sports section! I want to be where your brother is, Simon! He's at the top of the social pyramid!"

"But-but we-the paper-" Simon couldn't utter a complete sentence. Simon felt hurt and abandoned. The chipmunk who was once his best friend was gone. He tried so hard to hold in his tears. He barely succeeded.

"Burn the paper for all I care!" Mark snapped at him. "You were holding me back, Simon! Without you there, I'm free! 'Free' I tell you!"

"Mark…" Simon whispered. It wasn't the Mark he once knew. It was like Mark's personality did a complete 180 degree turn. Simon lost his best friend.

"So forget you guys. I'm off! Because I quit the paper! And I'll be seeing me in the sports section, because I already tried out for the team and I rocked!" Mark sneered.

"No one cares!" an editor snapped.

"Get out of here!" a writer demanded.

"And take your ego with you!" a proofreader added.

"You're holding up production, Mark. Leave now," Jeanette ordered sternly. First, he shattered Cheyenne's heart. Now he was trying to get Simon to have a meltdown. That drew the line. "And _don't_ come back."

"Ooh! I'm _so _scared!" Mark said mockingly. He left the publications office and headed for the lunch room. Jeanette went over to Simon and gave him a hug.

"B-b-b-but we're paper pals…" Simon stammered. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"There are better friends out there, Simon. Just remember that I'll always be by your side. I have your back, and if you need it, I will always help you to your feet," Jeanette promised.

"Thanks, Jean," Simon thanked her and returned the hug.

"Let it out, Si. No one will judge you," Jeanette assured. With that, Simon began to sob. Jeanette started to rub his back while they hugged. She said soothingly, "That's it. Just let it out, Simon. It'll be okay. Just let it out."

"Since when did Mark become such a jerk?" someone murmured.

"I don't know, but he out-jerks half the football team," another responded in whisper.

"I bet the real Mark was abducted by aliens," a third mumbled.

"You're crazy," a fourth person told the third.

"I…feel betrayed," Simon uttered.

"You don't need him, Simon. If anything, _he _was holding _you_ back!" Jeanette tried to assure him. "And, if it helps, I'll always love you," she told him and kissed him on the lips. Eight seconds later, their lips parted and Simon spoke.

"Thank you, Jeanette," he quietly thanked her. It was the loudest he could speak without bursting into tears. They rubbed noses. Simon suddenly felt more at ease. "I'll always love you, too."

"AWW!" everyone in the publications office exclaimed in unison. Their hearts melted at the heartwarming moment.

"It looks like we have one less paper pal," Simon finally said. "Does anyone want to take his place on the staff?"

Several volunteered, but when Cheyenne volunteered for the job, everyone was taken aback. Cheyenne promised, "I'll fill his position better than he ever could! Mark is a thing of the past!"

"Amen, sister!" one of her fellow newspaper staff members agreed. "Let's set fire to his fur!"

"No one wants to be put in jail for burning someone alive!" another student snapped and slapped the first one upside the head.

"We don't need Mark! They're right, Simon!" Jeanette agreed. Simon nodded, and Jeanette said to Cheyenne, "Okay, Cheyenne, the job is all yours!"

"Yes!" Cheyenne cheered. She promised Jeanette and Simon, "I will not let you guys down! You two are the best friends a girl could ever ask for!"

"Great!" Jeanette smiled and exclaimed. She was glad to see Cheyenne was making a quick recovery from her very recent trauma, but how long would the peppiness last?

"I wonder how Mark will do on the football team," Simon wondered. He turned to Jeanette, who shrugged, kissed his nose, and then rubbed it against her own.

"Now, should I do an article on how much you two love nose rubbing?" Cheyenne asked. Everyone began laughing.

"Oh, hey, there's a big football game tonight!" one of their peers remembered. "I hope Mark fumbles so hard that he'll never come out of whatever hole he came from!"

"How could Mark have gotten on the team?" another wondered. "He's…Mark."

"I guess he had hidden potential in him," a third guessed.

"Hey, paper pals," Mark was standing in the doorway. A female chipmunk with blond hair and fur was holding his paw. Jeanette recognized her as Ashley. Brittany was the head cheerleader, and Ashley was second in command. "I got a new girlfriend. If only some of you were half as lucky as I am to score a looker like this."

"Oh, don't stop!" Ashley giggled. They all watched as the lips of the two chipmunks made contact. When they broke apart, both of them said, "Hot." They walked off with everyone scowling at them.


	3. Mark Makes the News

**Chapter 3: Mark Makes the News**

At about six o'clock, everyone was getting ready to go to the big football game. Everyone but Simon and Jeanette, that is. Dave asked, "Why don't you two want to go?"

"I just can't, Dave," Simon answered. The look on his face was distraught.

"If I ever see that two-faced ignoramus, I don't think it'll end pretty," Jeanette claimed. "Mark said some very nasty things to Simon today. Actually, it was to everyone who works on the paper, but poor Simon took it harder than anyone."

"I see," Dave simply said.

"Well, then, if you don't want to go, you can stay here. But do not leave the house," Claire told them.

"Understood," Simon and Jeanette nodded.

"I'm ready!" Alvin came down in his chipmunk sized football uniform.

"So am I!" Brittany declared, showing off her cheerleader uniform.

"Good, because Theodore and Eleanor got so excited I think they're bouncing around outside," Dave said.

"They must've been doing that for fifteen minutes," Claire realized. She opened they door and walked outside, followed by Dave, Alvin, and Brittany. Simon sighed, and Jeanette held his paw in hers, hoping that she could find a way to make him feel better.

"Simon, are you feeling okay?" Jeanette asked him.

"I'm just kind of stressed," Simon sighed. But when he looked at Jeanette's beautiful face, with her comforting lavender eyes and cute smile and adorable nose, he couldn't help but smile. He then said, "But don't worry, Jeanette. I'll be fine. I'm the luckiest Chipmunk to have you as my belle."

"And I'm the luckiest Chipette to be the girlfriend of the sweetest, smartest, and handsomest of the Chipmunks," Jeanette responded. They smiled at each other and rubbed noses. They kept rubbing noses for ten minutes, and then they went upstairs to look for something to read. Jeanette took out her chipmunk sized Intensity II and saw that she got a text message. "I just got a text from Cheyenne. She asked 'where are you guys?'." So Jeanette replied, 'At home. We decided not to come. Poor Simon seems a bit depressed.'

So they decided to read the first of the _Hunger Games _books. They read for an hour and a half. Then, Claire came home with Theodore, saying, "That's why I told you to share the hotdog with Eleanor."

"I'm sorry, Claire. I should've listened," Theodore said apologetically. Theodore climbed upstairs and spotted Simon and Jeanette. He told them, "I threw up, so Claire brought me home." He then left them and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"Did he just say he threw up?" Jeanette asked. She felt a bit grossed out by what her boyfriend's brother just said to them.

"I think I heard Claire say something about him eating too much of a hotdog," Simon responded. "And she also said something about him not sharing a hotdog with your sister."

"Hey, guys," Claire walked in and greeted them. "Theodore threw up on himself during the game."

"So we've heard," Simon replied.

"He just told us," Jeanette explained. "Though, when he told us, it was gross and random."

"I told him to share the hotdog," Claire shrugged. An hour later, Alvin, Brittany, Dave, and Eleanor came back. Alvin and Brittany had huge grins on their faces. Claire came downstairs and asked, "What?"

"It was amazing!" Alvin exploded with joy. "We won! Mark and I scored at the last second!"

"_Mark _scored at the last second," Brittany corrected him.

"Hey, I passed it to him!" Alvin defended. "If it wasn't for me, he would never have made the touchdown."

"Anyways," Brittany turned away from him and said to Claire, "Alvin, Mark, Ashley, and I are going to be in the school paper!"

"That's cool! Great job, you guys!" Claire congratulated them.

"I'm impressed with how well the entire team did tonight. That last-second touchdown Mark got was the only touchdown the entire game," Dave informed his wife.

"Is Theodore okay?" Eleanor asked Claire.

"He'll be fine," she assured.

"Ellie!" Theodore called as he ran down the stairs. Soon enough, he was at her feet, on his knees, begging for forgiveness. "Ellie, I'm so, so, so sorry I didn't share that hotdog with you! Please forgive me! I'll never be selfish again!"

"It's okay, Theodore," Eleanor told him and gave him a pat on the head. He looked up and smiled at her. Jeanette was at the top of the stairs, watching in wonder. Theodore was on his knees begging for forgiveness over not sharing a hotdog, meanwhile Mark couldn't spare his former friends a glance without saying something nasty to them.

The next day, Jeanette and Simon looked over the newspaper article for last night's football game. There was a picture paper clipped to it. It was of Alvin, Brittany, Ashley, and Mark, all of them smiling. The article was titled "Last Minute Victory". It went like this:

With a brilliant pass from Alvin Seville received, Mark Dirkly made the only touchdown of the night. Dirkly, who happened to be the team's newest player, said, "I can't believe I made it. It was only through the support of my new friends on the team that it could happen. Well, that, and my new girlfriend Ashley cheering me on." Ashley Sanders, second-in-command cheerleader, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Head cheerleader Brittany Miller and Alvin Seville, the performer of the brilliant pass to Mark Dirkly, then came in. The picture above shows the four friends, smiling and laughing over their victory.

The picture, from left to right, showed Alvin, Brittany, Ashley, and Mark. Jeanette realized Cheyenne wrote the article, and was surprised there were no cuss words in it. Simon sniffled once, and Jeanette put her arm around his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the ear. It was the only article about the game that they had. So they decided to print it with the rest of the paper. Jeanette saw that she had grapes in her lunch and wanted to offer some to Cheyenne, so was sitting in the corner of the publications office she sat in the day before. Jeanette greeted, "Hey, Cheyenne. Do you want a grape?" Jeanette held out the fruit in her paw.

"Please," Cheyenne said softly and nodded. She graciously took the grape and popped it in her mouth. With the grape in one of her cheeks, she thanked her friend. "Thanks, Jeanette."

"You're welcome, Cheyenne," Jeanette smiled and responded. "I have your back, just like you had mine when Brittany was picking on me last year."

"Is it hard when the bully is your sister?" Cheyenne asked, as she was an only chipmunk.

"Oh, yeah," Jeanette nodded. "But she hasn't been doing any of that since last year when she cut my hip with Alvin's pocket knife."

"That's good," Cheyenne said unenthusiastically. "I never thought I'd be taking this breakup so hard."

"I never thought you would take it so hard either, Cheyenne," Jeanette informed her.

"And…I'm scared. I lost control. He _made_ me lose control. What if I lose control again? I was just so angry…what happened when I started screaming?"

"The punch bowl and water jug shattered, the loudspeakers and amplifiers exploded, the decorations flew off the walls, and when you passed out, Simon saw that each of the spotlights was only dangling by one or two wires," Jeanette informed her.

"All that happened? I did _all that_?!" Cheyenne gasped.


	4. Getting Evaluated

**Chapter 4: Getting Evaluated**

After school, Jeanette and Simon took Cheyenne to their S.I.P. training site. There, they saw Selena Gomez, a friend of the Chipmunks and Chipettes. When they first met her, they were very surprised to find out she was a spy. Then, they found out that she really _was _a wizard, and not just on _Wizards of Waverly Place_. Zoe, an old acquaintance of the Chipmunk and Chipettes, was also there. They encountered Zoe on an island that they were stranded on. Zoe had changed for the better and proved to be a powerful ally to S.I.P. Simon and Jeanette were going to ask Zoe and Selena what they thought of Cheyenne's powers. They took their friend to Selena first. She greeted, "Hi, guys! What's up?"

"I destroyed junior prom," Cheyenne informed her.

"Huh?" Selena tilted her head. "Did you just say you destroyed junior prom."

"Cheyenne, it wasn't your fault," Jeanette muttered to her friend.

"What did she mean when she said she ruined junior prom?" Selena asked.

"Okay, so here's what happened," Simon began to explain, "Mark started acting like a jerk and broke up with Cheyenne at the prom. So we thought Cheyenne would feel better if she sang a song. But Mark booed her off the stage. Cheyenne got upset and her telekinetic abilities were…let's just say they ran wild."

"We were hoping you could tell us what to make of it," Jeanette added.

"Hmm…I knew a wizard who was an expert at this stuff…now let's see here…" Selena waved her finger in front of Cheyenne's face. "Hmm…"

"What is it?" Jeanette asked.

"Do you know something about her telekinetic abilities?" Simon asked.

"…I think you mean psychokinetic," Selena corrected.

"Huh?" Cheyenne squeaked.

"Psychokinetic. It's like a stronger version of telekinetic powers," Selena stated. "She could very well be a wizard, and a rare case, too."

"Rare case?" Cheyenne repeated.

"You told Simon and I that there were three ways someone becomes a wizard," Jeanette pointed out.

"Through a prophesy, being born into wizardry, or just believing that magic exists," Simon went in depth with Jeanette's point. "We were able to believe when you cast that spell that allowed me to talk to Jeanette during my coma."

"Yeah, but I never mentioned the extremely rare fourth reason," Selena explained sheepishly. "You see, psychic powers are another form of wizardry."

"I'm a…wizard?" Cheyenne asked.

"Well, I'm not a magic doctor, but yes, you most likely are."

"Whoa…" Jeanette and Simon said in awe. They were wizards just by believing that such a power exists, but Cheyenne was something else, something different. Cheyenne didn't look awestruck, though. She looked terrified. Jeanette remembered what Cheyenne said to her earlier. Cheyenne was afraid she'd lose control again. This was reasonable. The female chipmunk did lose control and ransacked junior prom. But her psychokinetic powers could be connected to her emotions. Maybe.

"So you lost control because you were upset that Mark broke up with you?" Selena asked. Cheyenne nodded, and then Selena smiled. "Zoe is going through a phase that I think will help you."

The three chipmunks looked over to another part of the room and there sat Zoe, and she was wearing purple sunglasses (the lenses were purple), a tie-dye T-shirt, a peach colored head band, flannel jeans, and sandals. She looked like she was meditating. Simon asked, "Uh, why is she dressed like a hippie?"

"Silence!" Zoe shouted. She took a deep breath. "Must find inner peace…"

"Oh, no! You don't want me to…" Cheyenne began to beg, but trailed off, seeing that it probably would help her control her psychokinetic powers. She sighed, went over next to Zoe, sat down, and started meditating. "Om…"

"Om…" Cheyenne and Zoe chanted in unison. "Om…"

"You know, when you think about it, this is actually kind of funny," Selena smiled at the human and chipmunk as they meditated.

"So, what now?" Jeanette asked.

"I don't know," Selena admitted. "I guess she learns to control her emotions."

"We have guidance counselors at school who help with that," Simon informed her.

"Do any of them do it 70's style?" Selena asked. Simon and Jeanette shook their heads. Selena then said, "I thought not. Besides, I think that the point of meditation is to relax both the mind and body."

"The Buddhists thought it would help them reach enlightenment," Simon recalled what he learned in past world history courses.

"Guys, look!" Jeanette gasped and pointed to her friend. Cheyenne was floating in the air. She hovered four inches off the ground, which is roughly proportional to how much a human psychic would float in the air.

"Whoa…" Simon and Selena were awestruck.

"Om…what is going on? Om…" Zoe asked as she chanted. She kept her eyes closed so she wouldn't lose her serenity.

"There's a levitating chipmunk next to you," Simon informed her.

"Om…okay, thanks for telling me…" Zoe thanked in a monotone voice.

Meanwhile, the cheerleaders were practicing in the gym. The gym was finally cleaned up after the prom fiasco. Some cheerleaders were saying, "Cheyenne Grays has issues." Others said, "I can't believe that (expletive bleep; sorry for any complications, etc) ruined junior prom."

"I can't believe that I was able to get her ex-boyfriend," Ashley said to Brittany. "And now he's on the side he should've been on."

"I just hope Jeanette doesn't hold this against me," Brittany claimed.

"Are you kidding? She didn't even hold you getting us cheerleaders to attack her against you," Ashley reminded her.

"Yeah, but she's a very selfless Chipette, Ashley."

"That's true. What if you started picking on her again?"

"I swore on my life that I wouldn't give her such a hard time ever again."

"Why on your life?"

"The more I hated her, the more everyone else hated _me_."

"Yeah. I can see how bad that could be for your reputation, and your Aphrodite charm."

"Aphrodite charm?"

"You can draw in boys like a flower draws in humming birds."

"So, any big plans for you and Mark? Like a date or anything?"

"Huh. Did you see the way were making out after the game? There is _totally_ going to be more of him for me."

"Oh, my gosh! Good for you! You finally found a boyfriend! I'm not the only one with Aphrodite charm!"

"No, you're not, Britt! Hey, maybe we can double date! You and Alvin, and me and Mark!" Ashley suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Brittany squealed approvingly.

"Anyone wonder what Cheyenne will screw up at senior prom next year?" a human cheerleader asked. "She'll probably go berserk and the whole school will fall on us."

"She's a psycho," another cheerleader, this time a chipmunk, agreed.

"Hey, girls!" Alvin greeted as he and the other football players entered the gym. He walked up to Brittany and they started kissing.

"What are we talking about here?" Mark asked as he wrapped an arm around Ashley.

"Your psychotic ex," Ashley told him. "She's just the kind of chipmunk that ruins _everything_."

"Yeah, I hear that!" Mark agreed.

"Maybe we should try banning her from senior prom," a cheerleader suggested.

"Nah, the principal wouldn't allow that," a football player protested.

"Guys, guys, senior prom is a whole year away! We have plenty of time!" Alvin hushed all of them and reasoned. "And nobody makes me skip my summer."


	5. The Perfect Scene

**Some of you seemed alarmed with how fast I was able to update the past few days. But I just wanted to say that, well, I had nothing better to do, so I wrote and wrote. So here it is chapter 5. There will be a lot of romance throughout most of it. Please remember to review. Thanks! :)**

**Chapter 5: The Perfect Scene**

Simon was so happy that Jeanette was trying so hard for him and Cheyenne. He thought she deserved a very special treat for trying to pick them up. So he mentally went over a list of rock and pop songs and suddenly thought he knew what he could do. He sent her a text from his phone, saying 'Hi, Jeanie. I have a special surprise for you.'

He got a response very quickly, about thirty seconds later to be exact: 'Ooh! Can't wait! :)'

Simon stood on a podium at the S.I.P. warehouse training site. He saw Jeanette looking up at him in surprise. So he said to her, "Jeanette, you're by far the nicest Chipette. You did everything in your power to stay by me when I was in a coma. You never left my side when I broke my ribs. You listen to me and understand me. I just want you to know that I love you and everything you do. You mean the world to me, and I think that any time you're with me is the perfect scene. So here's a song called 'The Perfect Scene' by Mercy Mercedes. I hope you love it, because I love you." He stopped talking and started singing. When he started, he made a strong beginning, pouring all of his love for Jeanette into every word of the song.

"Well it's on my mind  
I'm heading back in time  
And when I think of all the songs we used to play and then I  
Think of you and it's alright,  
I think of you and it's alright.

Well it's this sort of thing that gets me to lose my mind  
And it's the flash flashy eyes that make it worth while  
And it's every time when we, we get together  
We just fall in love again...

All in all it's the perfect scene  
And there's not anywhere that I would rather be  
And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams  
And oh we're getting close now, don't turn away.

It's on my mind I got I got it all and I wanted you to come inside  
It only takes just a second when you understand you're out of time  
It only takes just a second when you understand you're out of time.

All in all it's the perfect scene  
And there's not anywhere that I would rather be  
And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams  
And oh we're getting close now, don't turn away.

We're getting close now don't turn away.

All in all it's the perfect scene  
And there's not anywhere that I would rather be  
And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams  
And oh we're getting close now, don't turn away.

All in all it's the perfect scene  
And there's not anywhere that I would rather be  
And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams  
And oh we're getting close now, don't turn away.

All in all it's the perfect scene  
And there's not anywhere that I would rather be  
And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams  
And oh we're getting close now, don't turn away.

Don't turn away.  
Don't turn away."

When he finished singing, he got down from the podium and caressed Jeanette's lips with his own. When their lips broke apart, Jeanette whispered to him, "I love you, too, and don't worry. I won't ever turn away. You are far too dreamy to turn away from! You're the best, Simon!"

"No, Jeanette, _you're_ the best," Simon disagreed. They rubbed noses.

"But you're my protector, Simon. _You're_ the best," Jeanette smiled and spoke softly.

"But you're my sweet angel, Jeanette. _You're _the best."

"Yeah, yeah, you're all the best. I'm trying to meditate!" Zoe yelled with her eyes closed. "And what was that awesome music?"

"That was my hero singing to me," Jeanette informed her and hugged Simon's arm.

"And your hero is…?" Zoe asked, eyes still closed.

"It's Simon," Jeanette told her.

"Oh! That makes sense!" Zoe gasped in realization. She was struck with realization again. "I've been enlightened!"

Simon rolled his eyes. He wrapped an arm around Jeanette and kissed her ear. She began to snuggle with him. Standing there for twenty minutes, they cuddled, snuggled, kissed, rubbed noses, and just about every other sign of affection except getting married and having a child. Simon's bright blue green eyes met Jeanette's gentle lavender eyes. Both pairs of eyes were sending messages passion through their glasses. They may have only been high school students, but they each knew who their soul mate was, and to Jeanette, it was Simon. For Simon, it was Jeanette. They weren't psychic, but they knew their love would last forever and beyond.

"Wow," Cheyenne looked on in amazement. "It really _is _the perfect scene. I just wish I was half as lucky as they are." Then, she thought bitterly of Mark. He ruined her prom night. He put the blame on her for ruining everyone else's. He made her and Simon cry and provoked Jeanette's seldom seen hostile side. He quit the school newspaper, something he had always had passion for. And he like to flaunt his new girlfriend. She hated him for all the trouble he caused and hearts he shattered the past few days. "Stupid Mark. That two-timing heartbreaker ruined my life! I hate him so much!" She clenched her fist, and a light suspended from the ceiling fell ten feet away. The light bulb was broken, like Cheyenne's heart, only there were less pieces to pick up. Cheyenne started to cry, and another ceiling light fell…right on her tail. Pain welled up in the appendage, but anger welled up in her mind. She gave the broken light an angry glare and it flew from the floor (and from her tail) to the wall. Cheyenne rubbed her sore tail. Would she ever find a new boyfriend again. Simon was so sweet. If only there was two of him, then Jeanette could keep Simon and Cheyenne could have her own. Alas, Jeanette and Simon would always be.

The next day, at school, someone told Simon and Jeanette, "There's a pretty good chance you two will be voted 'most adorable couple' in the yearbook!"

"Really? Wow!" Jeanette gasped in surprise and amazement. She turned to her boyfriend, "I guess we're not the only ones who know that we're in love."

"Nope! Not since last year when you sang 'Teenage Dream' in my honor. Since then, the whole school knew," Simon agreed.

"I think the school thought we were in love since you protected me from Brittany when she was bullying me the first time," Jeanette pointed out. "And how I would always visit you after school when you were in a coma."

"It would seem we left behind a lot of evidence!" Simon chuckled.

"We sure did!" Jeanette giggled in agreement. She played with the hair fountain atop her head.

"Guys, wait up!" Cheyenne called out to he friends. The stopped and turned around to see her. She had tears in her eyes. "Someone painted the word 'freak' on my locker!"

"What? That's awful, Cheyenne!" Jeanette gasped in disbelief.

"Did you happen to see who did it?" Simon asked.

"No," Cheyenne shook her head. "It was in red paint and underneath it, someone, I'm guessing a chipmunk, wrote 'stay away from the prom next year'."

"That's horrible! You have to see the principal about this!" Jeanette told her.

"It's so sad how cruel people can be," Simon shook his head in disgust. So, during their lunch period, Simon and Jeanette escorted Cheyenne to the principal's office and told her what she told them.

"Yes, this is a horrible thing. I must discontinue this," the principal felt compelled to take action. She pressed the P.A. button and said, "Attention all students, I originally thought that this should remain an unwritten rule, but now I feel otherwise. There is to be no graffiti or nasty blurbs painted on students' lockers. Any student caught breaking this rule will be spending their Saturday removing the paint from the locker. And I knew what different aerosol cans look like, so ladies, do not even think of disguising your spray paint as hair spray. That is all."

"You see, Cheyenne. No one is going to paint on your locker anymore," Jeanette tried to soothe her friend.

"I hope not," Cheyenne's voice cracked.

**Don't you wonder who painted on her locker? Right now, I'm sure you're all thinking the same thing. But I won't spoil it. Could it have been done by a cheerleader? A football player? A ghost? A potato? Thanks again! Remember to review, please! :)**


	6. Everybody Hates Cheyenne

**Me: So, here's chapter 6. It's kind of like an extension to the end of chapter 5. I'm trying to say more. I'm experimenting to see the importance of author's notes. Plus, I have someone special out here. Jeanette?**

**Jeanette: Um, uh, thank you, Ranger. Hello, everyone. As you all know, I'm Jeanette. Poor Cheyenne is going through a really rough time, which you will see in the, um, chapter. Um, any comment, Ranger.**

**Me: It's an irrelevant comment. It's not even about the story.**

**Jeanette: Is it about the Pokémon poll you put up yesterday on your profile?**

**Me: …yes. But not many people here are interested, I'm sure. It's a Chipmunk story, so let's remain on topic.**

**Jeanette: Agreed.**

**Chapter 6: Everybody Hates Cheyenne**

When Cheyenne returned to her locker, she found more spray painted messages. They were things like: "Leave forever if you know what's good for you" "You're such a freak" "I HOPE YOU DIE". Each word stung like a thousand jellyfish. Simon and Jeanette gasped when they saw this.

"My locker's a graffiti magnet!" Cheyenne cried.

"Simon, go get Dr. Ruben," Jeanette told her boyfriend. Simon went back to the principal's office and retrieved the principal, and then he guided her back to Cheyenne's locker.

"The students here sure are good listeners, aren't they?" Dr. Ruben asked sarcastically. "I'm glad I brought the P.A. microphone with an extension cord," she said and pushed the red button. "Whoever painted on the locker of Cheyenne Grays, would you kindly report to my office immediately? And you know, keep me from giving half the school detention."

The principal went back to her office. No one came. Activating the P.A. once again, she said, "Will the cheerleaders and football team come to my office? Thank you. And this time, you people and chipmunks _will_ show up." The football team and cheerleader squad were soon outside Dr. Ruben's office door.

"What's this about?" a football player asked.

"I bet it has to do with that freaking (expletive bleep; sorry for any complications, etc), Cheyenne," a cheerleader growled. "I say, when we are free of detention, we kill her!"

"Kill her?" Alvin echoed. "But I don't wanna go to prison."

"Detention directly from our principal isn't too different from prison," Ashley claimed.

"Yeah," most of the football players and cheerleaders murmured.

"It is?" Mark asked. He had never gotten detention before, so he sounded scared.

"So, does anyone want to hear about a dream I had last night?" Brittany asked.

"Sure, Britt," Alvin nodded.

"Okay, so in the dream, I was a mermaid. And as I was swimming along, I saw Johnny Depp and—"

"Sorry to interrupt, but you all," Dr. Ruben began and gave a detention slip to them all, one by on, "have detention since none of you will fess up and you are all likely suspects."

"But that's not fair!" Ryan, one of the football players, protested.

"Neither is Cheyenne getting threats painted on her locker. Oh, well," the principal showed no sympathy.

"But why are we the most likely suspects?" Brittany asked.

"I overheard what you all were saying about Cheyenne during your little cheerleader 'practice'. Or should I say gossip session."

"Oh, come on!" several students groaned.

"You brought this upon yourselves. Let this be a lesson to you," Dr. Ruben said above their groans.

"I love your tattoo!" Alvin said, remembering the tattoo of him and his brothers that she had.

"So do your brothers. Sweet talking your way out of this won't help."

After school, at Cheyenne's house, her human guardian, Anna, was standing outside her bedroom door as sad breakup songs played from her iPod on the other side of the door. Songs like the Chipmunk version of "Bad Day" and "The Way I Loved You" by Selena Gomez and the Scene played. When "What About Me" by Emily Osment began, Anna knocked on the door. "Cheyenne, are you okay?"

"I want to be alone!" Cheyenne sobbed from her room.

"Do you want to come with me to poker night so you can hang out with Jeanette and Simon?" Anna asked. This piqued Cheyenne's interest, as the chipmunk opened the door, sniffled, and nodded. "Okay. Good. Now go turn off your iPod."

A half hour later, Anna was sitting at a table with Dave, Claire, Toby, and Julie. They were each holding some cards. Anna started up a conversation. "I just feel so bad about Cheyenne. She was playing all of these sad songs in her room earlier."

"Simon and Jeanette came home and were furious, which is rare for them. They claim that someone painted threats on Cheyenne's locker," Dave informed them.

"Someone did," Julie told them. "And the entire cheerleader squad and football team got detention for it."

"So that's why Alvin and Brittany came home so late! I asked them why they were gone for so long, but they just said, 'We didn't do it. It wasn't our fault'," Claire said.

"Well, at least eggs weren't thrown at her. Back when I was in high school, someone in my class got egged," Toby looked at the bright side.

"Was that someone you, Toby?" Claire asked.

"…No," Toby shook his head slowly and stared more intently at his cards.

"The thing is that I have no idea what to do. She locks herself up in her room and starts crying. It breaks my heart to see her like this," Anna aired her sorrows.

"Simon and Jeanette said that they dragged her to the principal's office and complained for her," Claire informed her friend

"I'm glad she has those two by her side," Anna sighed. "She needs them now more than ever."

"It's like how Cheyenne helped Jeanette when she was bullied, but in reverse," Dave commented.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Cheyenne was sobbing in Jeanette's arms, "Why does everyone hate me?"

"Don't cry," Jeanette begged in whisper. "Si and I don't hate you."

"Y-y-you don't?" Cheyenne whimpered.

"Absolutely not!" Simon answered. "Do you know how grateful I was to you for looking out for Jeanette while I was in a coma?"

"Very?" Cheyenne asked.

"Very, very grateful!" Simon exclaimed. Cheyenne's sobbing dulled to whimpering cries.

"Even the innocent bystanders got detention, Cheyenne," Brittany said angrily as she walked in. "I didn't even do anything to you!"

"She didn't choose who got detention, Brittany," Jeanette tried to reason with her sister.

"It was like being in prison. All it was missing was orange jumpsuits!" Alvin exclaimed. "I've never been so bored in my life! Not even in math class!"

"No wonder your GPA would make a good batting average," Simon sighed.

"I know, huh!" Alvin exclaimed proudly. He chuckled with satisfaction and Brittany held her head with one paw at his enthusiasm.

"You got burned, you moron!" Brittany growled at him.

"Can we please just have some time alone?" Simon politely requested.

"Ooh, Simon, you are quite the sly munk, aren't you?" Alvin smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, you're disgusting!" Simon snapped and hurled a pillow at his brother.

**Me: So, there was chapter 6. I know it wasn't long, but I think it said a lot for its length. Cheyenne is depressed and is being bullied. Most of us out there know the feeling, I'm sure. **

**Alvin: I was pretty funny. Now, there's something to review about.**

**Me: Alvin, you know how I feel about egomaniacs. **

**Alvin: Well, you've awakened a Pokémon interest in my brother and Jeanette. **

**Me: Just incase we've hit a legal issue; I do not legally own Pokémon. But I've had a diehard obsession for it for the longest time. Anyways, this is a Chipmunk fiction. **


	7. The Culprit

**Me: So who wants to find out who painted those nasty things on Cheyenne's locker?**

**Simon: I'd like to know. Cheyenne isn't taking being bullied too well, not that I expect anyone to. She didn't mean to do what she did at the prom.**

**Me: That's right, Simon. **

**Chapter 7: The Culprit**

The weekend finally came around. Pros; she didn't have to deal with her bullies. Cons; she didn't have her only friends, the staff of the _Eagle Tribune_, for moral support. So, on Saturday, she just sat in her room and played sad music. She only left her room to eat, and she rarely ate all day. Anna was outside her bedroom door, begging her, "Cheyenne, please come out. You've only had just three cereal flakes today! Do you want waffles or something? Anything?"

"No, thanks!" Cheyenne responded from in her room. "I just want to be alone. That's why my phone is on the floor out there!"

Anna looked down and saw her chipmunk daughter's cell phone on the floor by her feet. She picked up the tiny cellular device and said, "Please, Cheyenne! This is getting ridiculous!"

"Fine! Can I please have a waffle?" Cheyenne finally gave up and asked.

"I'll go make it. I'm just glad you're finally eating today," Anna obliged. She went into the kitchen to make the waffle. Cheyenne emerged from her bedroom.

"Do I have any new messages?" Cheyenne asked her guardian.

"I can't see that little screen, Cheyenne," Anna told her and gave her the cell phone.

Cheyenne unlocked it and saw that Jeanette had sent her ten text messages, all asking if she was alright. She replied: 'Yeah. I just didn't have my phone on me. Sorry. And thanks for checking on me.'

Her response from Jeanette was: 'You're welcome. Theodore and Eleanor have been asking about you, too. They heard about what happened to your locker and want to help you.'

Cheyenne sent a text saying: 'That's so sweet of them. Please tell them I said thanks.'

Meanwhile, at the school, Dr. Ruben was talking to all of the cheerleaders and football players in detention. She said, "The sport of American football does not, under any circumstances, give you authority over non-football players. And until I find out which of you painted on the locker of Cheyenne Grays, you will all be in detention everyday. And that, as you can plainly, includes weekends."

"I have a question," a human cheerleader raised her hand.

"Yes?" Dr. Ruben acknowledged.

"This sucks," the cheerleader said to the principal.

"That's not a question," she said to her. "Now, I have a sneaking suspicion that you all know who the culprit is. Your loyalty to each other, while normally admirable, is the very reason you all are here. Now, does anyone want to tell me who painted those nasty things?"

"All I know is that it wasn't me," Ryan declared. Dr. Ruben approached him.

"And give me one good reason I should believe that," she requested slyly.

"Because I'm a horrible writer," Ryan responded. A bead of sweat was on his forehead. It dripped down his face.

"I'm watching you," Dr. Ruben assured. She walked up and down the aisles of desks the students sat in. "It would be a shame if I had to cancel your next game."

"You can do that?" Alvin asked.

"I can do more than that, Alvin," the principal assured him. The Chipmunk gulped and looked over to his Chipette girlfriend, who also looked nervous. The principal knew that they knew who did it. Mark looked especially nervous. Dr. Ruben asked, "Should I call the head coach and tell him you can't play?"

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"So you'll talk?" Dr. Ruben asked. Two whole minutes of silence went by. "Was it a cheerleader? Or a football player? Maybe multiple people wrote those things. Maybe everybody took a turn. Was it a human? A chipmunk?"

"It was Ashley! Ashley wrote those things!" a human cheerleader said and pointed to the chipmunk cheerleader.

"Because _you_ told me to, Vanessa!" Ashley snapped.

"I wasn't the only one who told you what to write!" Vanessa snapped back.

"CAT FIGHT!" the football players cheered.

"Teenagers," Dr. Ruben sighed.

All was quiet at the Seville residence. Jeanette and Simon were reading together. Eleanor walked up to them and asked, "How's Cheyenne doing?"

"She finally responded and says she's doing okay," Jeanette smiled and informed her.

"That's good. No one should have to have threatening insults painted on their locker."

The door opened. Alvin and Brittany walked in. Alvin said, "The munk is out of the bag."

"Huh?" Eleanor, Simon, and Jeanette looked at him quizzically.

"The good news is that we're free of endless detention. The bad news is that Ashley got busted," Brittany told them.

"Ashley painted on Cheyenne's locker?" Simon asked.

"Serves her right," Eleanor said.

"Brittany and Alvin, did you have anything to do with it?" Jeanette interrogated.

"Jeanette, how could you ask something like that?" Brittany asked.

"Well, you and Cheyenne aren't exactly friends. You can't stand each other."

"I can stand her!" Alvin defended, thinking Jeanette was talking to him.

"I'm talking to my sister!" Jeanette told him.

"Oh…"

"I can stand her. I just choose not to."

"You can't stand her."

"How do you know?"

"Because when you were bullying me last year, you seemed very annoyed when she stuck up for me."

"That is so…true. I'm sorry, Jean. I swear I was only involved by knowing Ashley did it. I was no more involved than that."

"Alvin, how involved in the locker graffiti did you get?" Simon asked his brother.

"Nine tenths of a whole banana. Why?" Alvin answered.

"What does that even mean?" Simon asked. Alvin simply smiled and let his tongue peek out the front of his mouth. His hazel eyes were huge. Simon said, "You're the eighth wonder of the world."

"Oh, great! You guys are back! Who painted on Cheyenne's locker?" Dave asked. He looked at Alvin and then asked, "And why is Alvin making that face at Simon?"

"Ashley did it. And as for the second question, I have no idea," Brittany answered.

Simon and Jeanette began to cuddle while they read. Every now and then, they giggled and kissed each other. When Theodore came downstairs, he said, "Hi, Simon. Hi, Jeanette."

"Oh, hi, Theodore," Simon greeted his brother.

"Hi, Theodore. You have the sweetest brother," Jeanette proudly told him. Simon kissed her forehead, and she kissed his cheek.

**Alvin: I am the fun one. It's a calling. **

**Simon: What does "nine tenths of a whole banana" mean?**

**Alvin: I don't know. You're the smart one. That's **_**your **_**calling. **


	8. Cheyenne Meets Fred

**Simon: Hello, everyone. Simon and Jeanette here. We'd like to introduce this next installment of Broken Hearts and Betrayal. **

**Jeanette: Yes. Um, in this chapter, Cheyenne, Simon, and I make a new friend. Also, you'll learn something about Cheyenne's past. That part is kind of sad. For those of you who are fans of Simon and me, the two of us do quite a bit of cuddling. **

**Simon: Thank you, Jeanette. That was perfect.**

**Jeanette: Do you really think so, Simon?**

**Simon: I do.**

**Alvin: Yo, Romeo and Jeanette, we should get back to the story!**

**Simon: Alvin, you're just embarrassed because you offer your sympathy to Cheyenne.**

**Alvin: N-no, I'm not! **

**Chapter 8: Cheyenne Meets Fred**

On Monday, Cheyenne, Simon, and Jeanette were buying lunch. The latest edition of the school paper was out at the end of last week, so the _Eagle Tribune _reporters, dubbed the Eaglets, were out hunting for stories. Cheyenne had bought a slice of pizza and a pudding cup. At a lunch table, she set down the tray, but fell backwards, and so did her cup of vanilla pudding. Simon and Jeanette gasped, "Cheyenne!"

But someone caught her. She had closed her eyes on the fall, and when she opened then, she looked into the green eyes of a handsome squirrel. The squirrel, who had also caught her pudding with his tail, asked, "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," Cheyenne nodded, blushing underneath her fur. "Thanks for catching me."

"Anytime. I'm Fred," the squirrel introduced himself to her. He dropped the pudding with his tail and said, "I believe this is yours."

"Thanks," Cheyenne graciously took it. "I'm Cheyenne. Nice to meet you. Thanks for catching my pudding, too."

"You're welcome. It's nice to meet you, too. I'm actually a new student here."

"You are? Welcome to West-Eastman, then."

"Thanks. Glad to be here."

"Hey, new guy, you better get away from that freak before she cries and destroys the lunchroom," a cheerleader sneered. She shamelessly strutted away.

"Go buy a brain, ignoramus!" Simon yelled at the cheerleader. It took a lot of his self-restraint not to throw his orange at her.

"What was that about?" Fred asked.

"People don't exactly like me," Cheyenne sighed.

"I can't see why they don't."

"That's because you weren't here during junior prom."

"What happened there?"

"Well, for starters, my old boyfriend broke up with me."

"He did? That must've been a horrible prom."

"You have no idea."

"I don't have anyone to sit with, so…is it alright that I sit with you and your friends?" Fred asked shyly.

"Sure!" Cheyenne smiled.

"I'm Simon. Nice to meet you," Simon introduced himself. He wrapped and arm around Jeanette and introduced her, "And this is my girlfriend, Jeanette, the smartest, nicest, most beautiful girl in the whole school."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Fred claimed. "If you don't mind my asking, did anything else happen at junior prom?"

"I kind of…ruined it," Cheyenne admitted and twiddled the thumbs of her paws.

"How?" Fred asked. He looked confused.

"You're not going to believe this, but I'm…psychokinetic."

"You are?" Fred asked. He smiled.

"Yeah," Cheyenne said somberly.

"What a coincidence! My hometown was full of psychics!" Fred exclaimed. His tail twitched rapidly with excitement. "Hey, um, I know we just met, but…"

"Yes?" Cheyenne urged.

"I think you're very pretty. Those are the bluest eyes I've ever seen. Would you please…go out with me?" Fred requested.

Cheyenne glanced over to Simon and Jeanette, who nodded encouragingly. She turned back to Fred and said, "Yes! I'd love to go out with you! You know, I've always wanted to go out with someone who had green eyes."

"Really?" Fred asked. Cheyenne nodded. "I've always wanted to date someone with blue eyes!"

"Really? Cool!"

Meanwhile, at the football players and cheerleaders' table, Ashley said to Mark, "Look, Mark, your stupid ex-girlfriend found love again."

"Maybe I'll go poop in her pudding," Mark said with a mouth full of pizza.

"Guys, really, it's bad enough that the principal is watching us after the locker incident. Do we have to make things worse?" Brittany reasoned with them.

"I guess you're right," Ashley submitted.

"She usually is," Alvin said. "That's why I like her."

"Aw! Thanks, Al!" Brittany thanked him.

Back over at Cheyenne, Jeanette, Simon, and Fred's table, two romances brewed. Simon and Jeanette cuddled as they nibbled on blueberries, meanwhile Fred and Cheyenne were getting to know each other better. Fred asked, "Do they always cuddle like that?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised they aren't feeding each other this time," Cheyenne replied. Her response made Fred laugh. Just then, Simon popped a blueberry into Jeanette's mouth and she graciously chewed it. She did the same for him, and he reacted the same way. Cheyenne started laughing, "Looks like I spoke too soon!" While she and Fred were laughing, she realized she had barely snickered in the past week.

"So, what was your childhood like, Cheyenne?" Fred asked her.

"Well, as far as I can remember, I've always lived with my human guardian, Anna. She told me that she found me on the doorstep one night as an infant. I was in a little nest of twigs, big enough only for me, and I was wrapped in a little leaf blanket. I have no idea who my biological parents are or why they left me with Anna."

"At least your biological parents weren't hippies who left you two days early," Alvin said as he went to throw his trash out.

"Alvin, she was abandoned on Mrs. Grays' doorstep when she was born," Simon told his brother.

"You were?" Alvin asked. "I'm so sorry! It must be hard not knowing who gave birth to you."

"Not really," Cheyenne shrugged. She dipped her spoon into her pudding. "Hey, Jeanette, do you still have that stuffed animal Simon?"

"I sleep with it every night, and I am not ashamed to say that I sleep with a stuffed animal!" Jeanette answered proudly. "I love Simon. And back in my hometown, I made that doll to prove it."

"You are so sweet!" Simon complimented and kissed her forehead, gently brushing aside her brunette bangs. "And I love you, Jeanette."

"Wow! You two are really dedicated to each other!" Fred exclaimed.

"It all started last year, but Brittany would kill me if I brought it up," Alvin said and scampered back to his table.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"It's a long and painful story," Jeanette sighed glumly. But then, she looked and Simon and smiled, "but he stood by me every step he could. I couldn't be more grateful for that."

"And I couldn't be more grateful to you for visiting me every day that I was in that coma," Simon responded.

"You were in a coma?" Fred asked. Cheyenne, Jeanette, and Simon explained everything that had happened the previous year that would be considered "abnormal" or "surprising". **(A/N: basically everything Jeanette's Protector, Simon's Pain, and Jeanette's Grief in that order, which is how it happened)**

"Whoa!" Fred looked shocked. "I work for S.I.P., too!"

"Really?" Jeanette asked.

"Well, this is surprising," Simon commented.

"Very surprising," Cheyenne seemed to swoon.

"This means I'll be training at your training site now," Fred pointed out. His green eyes beamed at Cheyenne. She smiled at him, her heart melting like ice in Hawaii.

Simon popped another blueberry through Jeanette's adorable lips. After chewing and swallowing the blueberry, she rubbed noses with him. Cheyenne exclaimed, "There it is! Their trademark!"


	9. Sisters?

**Theodore: Hi, everyone! Pokémon Ranger-Trainer sent me and my brothers to do the intro! The Ranger put in a huge twist! "HUGE!" he said.**

**Simon: Before we start, we'd like to say "Rest in Peace, Phyllis Diller". After watching your comedy routine on the internet, I feel like I can loosen up a bit. I remember when you guest starred on an episode of _Full House_. **

**Alvin: (with tears in his eyes) I hate it when a comedian dies. Hold me, Si!**

**Simon: No! Uh, um, on with the show! Hurry! HURRY! **

**Chapter 9: Sisters?**

The next day, the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Fred, Cheyenne, Ashley, and Mark all had the same science class. Their science teacher from last year, Mrs. Collins, was teaching junior year science this year. When class was about to start, the principal and three teenagers who looked a couple grade levels younger walked into the classroom. The Chipmunks and Chipettes smiled at them, because they knew who these teens were. They were the top agents who had rescued Theodore and Eleanor, three of the best agents S.I.P. had to offer. Two of them were bespectacled boys. The shorter of the boys had green eyes. His name was Thomas, Simon and Jeanette's wizard teacher. The taller of the boys was named Chris. The girl was named Hannah. She was another magic teacher of Simon and Jeanette's, as well as Thomas' partner in S.I.P. and against crime.

"We just need to check something," Hannah announced as Chris took out a thick brown book with yellowed and empty pages. The book began to glow.

"Wait!" Thomas stopped them and held up his hand. He waved his other hand and Cheyenne and Ashley were enshrouded in blue bubbles. All the humans except for the trio of magical teenagers fainted, but that was thanks to a spell Chris cast. The bubbles that Thomas created floated towards each other, and they glowed green as they got closer together. He said, "You two are…long lost sisters."

"Sisters?" Jeanette gasped.

"Those two?" Brittany asked.

"Didn't see that coming," Alvin commented.

"Neither did I," Simon added.

"Whoa," Theodore and Eleanor looked at the bubbles in awe.

"What?! I can't be related to that _freak_!" Ashley protested.

"Burn!" Alvin shouted.

"There's no way I'd have a sister who's a drama queen!" Cheyenne growled at Ashley.

"Burn!" Alvin shouted again.

"Would you knock it off?!" both Cheyenne and Ashley yelled at him.

"And there is a third one with DNA similar to yours," Thomas announced.

"Your weirdness comes in pretty handy," Hannah commented to him. The bubbles dissolved, and Cheyenne and Ashley landed in their seats. Chris closed the book. Thomas and Hannah waved to the Chipmunks and Chipettes, indicating that they would see them at their training site. They teleported away, and all of the other humans woke up.

"Those three get weirder by the day," Alvin muttered.

"But we can respect them for that, Alvin. After all, their befuddling tactics saved our brother's life," Simon said to him.

Cheyenne and Ashley were glaring at each other from their seats. They didn't notice Jeanette and Brittany smiling at them. The fact that their friends were sisters gave them hope that'd Ashley would stop bullying Cheyenne some day soon.

At lunch, Theodore and Eleanor were talking to their chipmunk friend, Stacy. She had dirty blonde hair and fur and always wore a white flower in her hair. Theodore said, "First they saved us, and now they reveal that Ashley and Cheyenne are long lost sisters and that they have a third sister! What will they do next? Ellie, you were there. What did you think of what happened in science?"

"That was cool!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"It sounds like it! Life is full of surprises," Stacy commented. Theodore and Eleanor nodded in agreement.

Later, at the training site, Selena greeted the top agents, "Hey, guys. Did you do anything crazy today?"

"Uh, what did we do?" Thomas tried to remember. "Oh, yeah! It turns out Cheyenne has siblings!"

"One of them seems kind of bratty and we don't know who the other one is," Hannah added.

"Why don't you sing heavy metal?!" Chris asked.

"The bad news is that the female comedian, Phyllis Diller, died," Thomas added onto what was new.

"Oh, she did?" Selena asked.

Hannah looked over at Zoe, who was doing yoga in the middle of the floor. Then, Hannah asked, "Why is she—?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out," Selena said while looking at Zoe.

Simon and Jeanette came in, followed by Alvin, Brittany, Ashley, Mark, Fred, and Cheyenne. Alvin greeted, "Howdy."

"Hey. Where are Theo and Ellie?" Hannah asked.

"At school. They had an after school club meeting to go to," Jeanette answered.

"Was it a gun club?" Chris asked. He took an aspirin because the voices of the Chipmunks and Chipettes gave him a head ache.

"No," Simon shook his head, bewildered by Chris' question.

"So how are my favorite bespectacled chipmunks?" Thomas asked.

"I'm fine, thanks! I have Jeanette with me, so I'm sure to be doing well!" Simon answered and kissed her forehead.

"Great, thanks! And you?" Jeanette replied.

"I'm doing good, thank you!" Thomas smiled. "But Phyllis Diller died."

"Oh, no. She did?" Jeanette seemed saddened by the news. Simon gave her a hug.

"I hate it when a comedian dies. It's the least funny thing they'll ever do," Alvin sighed.

"Wanna watch me work out?" Mark asked Ashley.

"Okay!" Ashley nodded enthusiastically.

"He is such a fathead. I'm glad I broke up with him," Cheyenne crossed her arms and said.

"But I thought _he _dumped _you_," Alvin pointed out, innocently confused.

"You and Mark broke up? When?" Hannah asked.

"I don't like to talk about it," Cheyenne sighed. "And I can't believe that _skank _is my sister! I was better off as an only child! Oh, well. At least I still have my friends and my new boyfriend."

"For twenty bucks, I could tell you who your real mother is," Chris offered after taking another aspirin.

"Hi, everyone!" Eleanor greeted as she and Theodore walked into the warehouse.

"It's the highest pitches of them all!" Chris panicked and took the whole bottle of aspirin.

"Geez, Chris, have some pills," Thomas said sarcastically.

"You know what their voices do to me!" Chris defended.

"I'm offended," Brittany crossed her arms and pouted.


	10. Cheyenne's Past

**Jeanette: Hello, everyone. Um, all I really have to say is "here's chapter 10". You will find out who Cheyenne's other sister is. Please enjoy this short installment.**

**Chapter 10: Cheyenne's Past**

So, Cheyenne took Chris up on his offer. After taking the $20, he opened the magic book he used earlier at the school. Chris said, "I'm a little new at using this book, but…the Book of Prophecies hasn't let us down yet."

A big cloud appeared from the book. There were images swirling all around them. Chris focused, and the images were clearer.

_Two adult chipmunks were now the proud parents of a set of triplets. One had brunette fur; the other two were blonde, though the smallest baby chipmunk was a dirty blonde. The brunette started cooing and giggling. She had the bluest eyes her parents had ever seen. As she cooed, the family's acorns began to float in the air. The parents hadn't noticed yet. The mother said, "Giggly little thing, isn't she? Let's call her…"_

"_Honey, look behind you!" the father panicked when he saw the floating acorns. She turned around and gasped. They didn't see the pure blond baby wake from her slumber and yawn. When they heard they yawn, the mother looked back at their blond baby. The father watched as the acorns went flying out of the tree. The nuts hit a falcon in the face. The bird just barely managed to land on the branch outside of the knothole the chipmunk family lived in._

"_Why have you pelted a bird of prey?" the falcon demanded._

"_We never did! I swear!" the father of the newborn chipmunks promised. _

"_Silence! I will not hear your lies! I will require an offering," the falcon claimed. _

"_But I don't have anything to give you!" the chipmunk father insisted._

"_You have your life, as well as that of your wife and," the falcon peered into the knothole, "children. I will give you time to say farewell to your children. It's either your life or theirs." _

_The falcon took off, and the father turned to his wife. The mother of the baby chipmunks asked, "What do we do, John?"_

"_I don't know, Mariel, but I can't let him take my daughters. I won't allow it!" John, the father and husband assured. _

"_I—I have an idea. We're not giving them to the falcon, but we will have to…say goodbye to them," Mariel choked on her words. _

"_I'm with you on any plan that will save them," John assured. _

_So, that night, they traveled outside the forest and into human civilization. They had found a marker and some sticky notes on the sidewalk. So, then and there, they named each daughter, labeled each one with the sticky note that held her name, and kept on walking. _

_First, they went to a house, walked up to the doorstep, and placed their blonde daughter, Ashley, on the doorstep. They kissed her goodbye and went to another neighborhood, but not before they knocked on the door and then vanished. _

_In the next neighborhood, they gently placed their brunette daughter, Cheyenne, at the front door, kissed her goodbye, and left. This time, however, they waited in the bushes for a lone woman to open the door before they continued. _

_Mariel held onto her last baby, Stacy, very protectively. They got to the last of the houses and Mariel sobbed, "I'll miss you, baby! I'm only doing this to protect you!"_

_John took baby Stacy from his wife, said, "We love you, Stacy," and knocked on the door. He placed the baby on the welcome mat and he and his wife scampered to a new part of the woods, a part that they hoped the falcon would never find them. _

"Oh…my…gosh," Cheyenne and Ashley both said simultaneously.

"Stacy! She's the third sister! Our friend Stacy is your sister!" Eleanor exclaimed excitedly.

"Eleanor, don't shout. I'm out of aspirin," Chris requested. He shut the Book of Prophecies and went into another room. Cheyenne and Ashley stood still like statues. They couldn't believe that one of Eleanor and Theodore's friends was their long lost sister. What had happened to their parents? Did the falcon ever get them? Are they still alive?

"Cheyenne, are you okay?" Jeanette asked. She gave Cheyenne a worried look.

"I…I know where I came from now," Cheyenne uttered. Tears formed in her eyes. "They may be dead and it's my fault!"

"Yeah, it is!" Ashley snapped.

"Shut up, Ashley! It's your fault, too! You made the acorns hit the falcon!" Cheyenne snapped back at her.

"No, I didn't! I'm not a freak like you!" Ashley yelled in her face. "You and your little psychic powers ruin everything important! Admit it! All they cause is trouble! And you don't even know how to use them, do you?! Mark told me that you saw Simon get into that coma and didn't even try to save him!"

"So, Phyllis Diller…?" Selena asked.

"I found it in a news article," Thomas sighed. "She was pretty healthy for her age."

"95. She died young," Hannah added. "Well, compared to that woman who lived to be 122, anyways."

"A woman lived to be 122 years old?" Alvin asked.

"Don't you read world record books?" Hannah asked.

"He doesn't read any books," Simon answered.

"Back off, skank!" Cheyenne yelled at Ashley.

"Make me, weirdo!" Ashley countered.

"You asked for it!" Cheyenne screamed.

"Stop it!" Jeanette yelled over the two of them. "Like it or not, you're related! Ashley, you probably have psychokinetic powers, too, so don't be calling her a weirdo!"

"Wow, Jeanette," Simon was shocked at his girlfriend.

"Wait, I just realized something," Zoe said while doing yoga. "Where'd Mark go?"

"You mean this little bugger?" Chris came in, holding Mark by his tail. "I caught him trying to steal data."

"I knew he'd betray us!" Thomas shouted.

"When?" Hannah asked.

"Just now."

"Why, Mark?" Alvin asked.

"Because of the Vipers. Or what's left of them. They made me choose between my friends and my life," Mark answered. He curled but and bit Chris' finger.

"Oh, (expletive bleep, sorry for any complications, etc)! I think I need a rabies shot now!" Chris grimaced.

Mark scampered out of the warehouse. It all happened before anyone could recover from the shock of Mark biting Chris.

**Alvin: So where did Mark go?**

**Brittany: We'll have to find out, Alvin. Be patient.**

**Alvin: Like _you_ know a thing about patient.**

**Brittany: What did you say?**


	11. The Seville Family Vacation

**Chapter 11: The Seville Family Vacation**

A few days later, the Chipmunks and Chipettes had off from school, so Dave took them and Claire to see his Aunt Jackie. Both of the human adults and all six adolescent chipmunks had their bags backed and were ready to go. Back when the Chipettes were anonymous, they each had made a doll of their favorite Chipmunk. Simon was touched by how Jeanette had made a plush doll of him, so in return, he had secretly made a stuffed version of Jeanette by paw.

"Is everybody ready?" Dave asked as he stood in the doorway of the front door.

"YAY!" Theodore and Eleanor ran out the door, squealing with joy. They dragged their green suitcases behind them.

"Well, _they're_ ready," Dave muttered. He smiled at the two smallest chipmunks, pleased by their enthusiasm.

"We're ready," Simon and Jeanette claimed simultaneously at Dave's feet. The two of them each held a suitcase with one paw, and with their free paw, they held hands.

"I knew you two would be ready," Dave chuckled.

"Dave, do you think Cheyenne will be okay the next couple of days?" Jeanette asked, concerned for her friend.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She has a new boyfriend, right?" Dave replied.

"Yeah, she does have a new boyfriend. His name is Fred. He seems like a pleasure to be around. He's a kindhearted squirrel. When you think about it, it's kind of a rare quality," Simon answered. "I hope this time, the relationship won't end like it did with Mark."

"I know you felt hurt and betrayed by him. I did, too. It'll be okay, Simon," Jeanette tried to soothe him. He looked at her and smiled. They rubbed noses and walked out to Dave's SUV.

"I'm ready. We just have to wait for Alvin and Brittany," Claire informed her husband.

"Okay. How much clothes does Brittany need?" Dave asked rhetorically.

"Did you know she has an outfit chart?" Claire replied with a question. Alvin came down with his suitcase.

"Why, Dave? I trusted Mark, actually started to like him, and he betrayed everyone," Alvin sighed. As he dragged his suitcase along, Dave came up with an answer.

"Sometimes, people change, Alvin. It's sad, but it's true. Sometimes for better, and sometimes for worse," Dave said to him. Alvin looked up at him and gave him a sad smile and a grateful look.

"I'm coming!" Brittany shouted and ran down the stairs, her suitcase stuffed with clothes, accessories, her outfit chart, and her Alvin doll. She and Alvin walked out the door together, and Dave and Claire followed. Dave shut the door behind him.

"It's been a while since we've seen Aunt Jackie!" Theodore exclaimed, bouncing in his seat.

"Yes. And we'll get to see her faster if you sit still, Theodore," Simon reasoned with him. He secretly couldn't wait to show Jeanette the plush doll of her he had made with his own paws.

"Are Toby and Julie going to be there?" Eleanor asked.

"I think so. After going out with Julie, Toby got an apartment that they moved into together and he promised to visit her," Dave recalled.

"Let's see…we're only going to be there for a week, right?" Brittany asked while checking her outfit chart.

"Yeah," Claire answered.

"Hmm…looks like I have all my clothes then," Brittany announced.

"So, we should care?" Alvin asked. Brittany swatted him. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Would it help if I kiss it better?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah!" Alvin answered.

"Too bad."

A while later, they stopped at a rest stop. Everyone but Simon and Jeanette exited the SUV. Simon began to open his suitcase when someone very unexpected showed up. The unexpected one was none other than…Mark. Before the Chipmunk and Chipette could react, Mark took out a chipmunk sized knife and slashed at Jeanette's hip. The knife cut through her skirt, penetrated her fur, and left a large, bleeding cut in her skin. The odd part is that that was the third time that specific hip was cut and bleeding. Just as the rest of the family ran back at the sound of Jeanette's cries, Mark disappeared with ninja-like skill. Simon yelled at he top of his lungs, "GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!"

"What happened?" Dave asked when he got back to the SUV.

"M-M-M-Mark h-happened. He cut me!" Jeanette cried. Claire got the first aid kit from the back of the SUV and began to bandage the hip of the Chipette. While Jeanette was being patched up, Simon took his Jeanette plush doll and her Simon plush doll out of their suitcases. When Claire finished with the bandaging and gave Jeanette a new skirt to put on, Simon wiggled the plush version of himself into Jeanette's paws. Jeanette sniffled, "Simon?"

"I made this," Simon stated, showing her the stuffed version of herself.

"It looks just like me," Jeanette noticed.

"Yep!" Simon smiled. He pressed the nose of his Jeanette doll against the nose of her Simon doll. Both chipmunks began to play with the stuffed versions of each other. It was plush nose rubbing.

"I have no idea what to say at this point," Alvin announced as he watched his brother and Jeanette made their plush dolls rub noses.

"I think it's cute!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"Just like tomorrow's outfit!" Brittany exclaimed as she checked her outfit chart.

"Oh, good grief!" Alvin groaned. "Enough with planning a months worth of clothes! It's annoying!"

"Sometimes I change what's on the chart around, depending on the weather," Brittany defended.

"Simon, that plush toy is so cute! You made that?" Theodore asked his brother.

"Yes, I did, Theodore, and I did it to honor Jeanette," Simon answered.

"You're the best, Simon," Jeanette swooned. To the bespectacled Chipmunk and Chipette, cuddling with each other in a moving vehicle seemed unsafe, so they each cuddle with the plush version of each other instead. The rest of the way to Dave's aunt's house was smooth sailing, even though they weren't literally on a boat. When they got there, greetings and hugs between everyone and Aunt Jackie were exchanged.

"Aunt Jackie, don't you have someone taking care of you?" Dave asked.

"No, David, I don't need it. All I care about is your happiness and my grandson's happiness and the happiness of my grandnephews and grandnieces," Aunt Jackie explained.

"You sure like happiness," Alvin commented.

"Besides, Toby and Julie are insistent of mailing me a percentage of their paychecks. I'll be fine. I actually find this wheelchair more comfortable than my bed," Aunt Jackie chuckled.

"I once had a dream where I was a mermaid," Brittany randomly announced. "I was a weird dream. Everyone I knew was either a mermaid or merman."

"I once had a scary dream where my voice wouldn't work and I was trampled by oxen," Alvin added.

"At least you didn't have repeating nightmares about the jungle monster," Theodore said to his brother.

Meanwhile, with Thomas, Hannah, and Chris, the trio of teens was searching for Mark. Chris exclaimed, "Darn! How does he keep getting away!"

"We have to keep looking," Thomas claimed. "If we don't find him, we have a huge threat in a tiny body on the loose. We need to find him."

"He can't have gotten far. S.I.P. has more than enough worries to have to deal with him," Hannah gave her input.

Much, much later, back at Aunt Jackie's house, Simon and Jeanette were in the room that they, along with their siblings, would be sleeping in. Jeanette, while holding her Simon doll, said, "Simon, I think it was so sweet of you to make that plush in honor of me."

"Well, I figured that, to show I loved you, I should make this, especially considering that you made that plush of me long ago," Simon smiled at her. They found this to be one of the many perfect moments to rub noses.

"Uh, should we have dropped you two off at one of the motels we passed on the way here?" Alvin asked as he walked in. Simon and Jeanette threw a pillow at him, and the red clad Chipmunk fell over. Then, Simon and Jeanette went back to nose rubbing.

"Oh, I should send Cheyenne a text!" Jeanette gasped, smiled, and kissed Simon's nose. "Be right back!"

She grabbed her chipmunks sized Intensity II from her suitcase and sent: 'Hey, Cheyenne. I'm at Aunt Jackie's. Are you doing okay?'

Her response from Cheyenne was: 'I'm doing okay, I guess. On the upside, I have Fred now. I'm not sure how I feel about having Ashley as a sister. Stacy always seemed like a nice girl. And my birthparents…I wonder if they're still alive.'

So Jeanette replied: 'I know you have a lot on your mind. I can't be there physically for you at the moment, but I can lend moral support if you ever need it.'

Cheyenne had replied: 'Thanks, Jean! You're the best!'

Jeanette smiled at her friend's message. She was glad to have a true friend like Cheyenne. They could count on each other. She put her phone back in her suitcase. Eleanor came in and yawned, "I'm so tired! What is it about long car rides that is so exhausting?"

"I'm not tired," Alvin said. He grabbed Eleanor's pigtails and started making motorcycle noises.

"Let's see…tonight I'm sleeping in…ooh, I love these pajamas!" Brittany said as she checked her chart. "Alvin, stop playing motorcycle with my sister's hair. You know she hates that."

"She doesn't seem to mind," Alvin defended.

"That's because she fell asleep and the only thing keeping her standing up is you holding her by her hair."

Alvin looked at Eleanor's face and saw that she was asleep. In her sleep, Eleanor mumbled, "No. Don't drive me off that cliff."

"That's a great idea!" Alvin exclaimed.

"NO!" Eleanor's eyes shot open. She looked up at Alvin and pouted. "That wasn't nice!"

"Oh, come on, Eleanor. I was just teasing," Alvin chuckled. He let go of her pigtails and gently smoothed them out. He gave her a hug and said, "I'm just a teaser, Ellie Belly!"

"Only Jeanette, Theodore, and I can call her that!" Brittany objected.

"Meany," Alvin pouted. He let go of Eleanor. "Hey, where is Theodore?"

Just then, Dave came in, carrying a sleeping Theodore in his palms. Dave said, "He passed out on Aunt Jackie's lap. I thought I'd bring him in hear and the rest of you would put yourselves to bed. Simon and Jeanette are already sound asleep."

Simon was on the bed that the boys would be sleeping in. He was happily cuddling with his Jeanette plush toy. His glasses were on a nearby nightstand. On the bed adjacent to that one, Jeanette was sound asleep. She was snuggling with her Simon plush doll. Her glasses and hair tie were on a nightstand right next to the bed. Alvin said, "Huh. So, they're _not_ sleeping together tonight. I'm kind of surprised, considering that Jeanette's hip was cut open again. I'm also surprised Brittany didn't do it this time."

"Hey!" Brittany snapped.

"Kidding!" Alvin held his paws up and declared. "I'm kidding, Britt! But you did cut your sister's hip…twice. Once with my pocket knife."

Dave put Theodore in the bed with Simon and said, "Alvin, that was last year. Now, let it go and get into bed."

"Okay, Dave, but I'm not tired," Alvin insisted and joined his brothers in the bed. "Ooh! Comfy!"

"Let's go, Ellie," Brittany said to her sister. They climbed into the bed Jeanette was sleeping in. Brittany took out her hair tie, but Eleanor kept her hair ties in. She usually sleep with her pigtails up.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Los Angeles area, Mark said into a communication device, "I have found out the identity of the third sister. I failed to kill Simon and Jeanette, but I can always try again. But do I have to kill Ashley?"

"Do whatever it takes to complete your mission," a deep, eerie voice commanded.


	12. Alvin's Scary Movie

**Alvin: Who's ready for a horror film fest?**

**Theodore: I am!**

**Simon: You hate scary movies.**

**Theodore: I've been kidnapped by the Vipers, Simon. Nothing's scarier than that.**

**Brittany: Keep thinking that, Theodore.**

**Chapter 12: Alvin's Scary Movie**

The next morning, at around ten o'clock, Toby and Julie arrived at Aunt Jackie's house. They entered and greeted everyone. Alvin said, "Finally, you're here! That means Brittany and I can put on the scary movie we made!"

"You made a scary movie?" Toby asked.

"When?" Dave wondered.

"After a few football practices. Mark knows a lot about audio and video," Alvin nodded. "Can we please, please, please put on the movie?"

"I'd actually like to see what they came up with," Aunt Jackie requested. So, Alvin and Brittany put the DVD in the DVD player and pressed play. They turned on the TV and the whole family started to watch. The movie was roughly two hours long. It was full of blood, axes, screaming, princesses, broken bones, knifes, wrecked bars, kissing, adulterated behavior, and urinals.

"Why? Why are you leaving me?" Brittany's character, Princess Brianna, asked Alvin's character, Sir Adam the Bloody.

"To protect you. But first, we will make our love known," Alvin's character, Sir Adam the Bloody, answered. Then, in the next scene, several people were slain with axes.

All through the movie, Jeanette was whimpering, tightly hugging her Simon plush doll, and/or snuggling with the real Simon, hoping to be comforted. Theodore and Eleanor could not turn away from the TV, despite the intense fear in there eyes. By the end of the movie, Jeanette was in tears and Simon was hugging her, muttering soothing words of comfort. Theodore and Eleanor were staring blankly at the credits. Claire commented, "Well, that was…vivid."

"Theodore?" Dave waved his hand in front of Theodore and Eleanor's faces. "Theodore? Eleanor?"

They said nothing for a few more seconds. Then, when the credits stopped rolling, they started screaming at the top of their lungs and ran into the guest room. "AAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAH! AH! AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"You're friend did all that editing?" Toby asked Alvin and Brittany.

"Yep!" Alvin nodded proudly.

"Well, Mark's editing skills are impressive, but this movie isn't school appropriate," Julie sighed.

"That's why we waited until we were off school to show it to you," Brittany said to her.

"Alvin, what's the matter with you? You and your brutish pals made that movie so scary it made Jeanette cry!" Simon snapped at him. Normally, Simon wouldn't easily lose his patience, but he had his moments where he did.

"So it was realistic?" Alvin asked.

"What on Earth could've possibly made you think of…_that_?" Dave demanded.

"Theodore's nightmares. They're horror movie gold!" Alvin exclaimed.

"I liked it," Aunt Jackie declared. "Though, some of those kids need to work on their acting skills. The child who played as the bartender seemed to have no idea what to say or do."

"Grandma, I'm not sure Dave wants his kids to be encouraged," Toby pointed out.

"Thank you, Toby," Dave said.

"But that friend of yours had impressive editing skills."

"Toby!"

"So you used your brother's nightmares to write the script for this?" Julie asked Alvin.

"We've also used other people's nightmares," Brittany defended.

"That is messed up!" Dave exclaimed.

"How's it messed up?" Alvin asked.

"AAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Theodore and Eleanor were screaming from the guest room.

"Point taken," Alvin said.

"So, I guess we're not watching the sequel," Brittany guessed glumly.

"Heck no, we're not! Do you not see your sister in tears?" Claire pointed to a weeping Jeanette, whom Simon was hugging.

"Did you think I played my role well, Aunt Jackie?" Alvin asked.

"Yes, I did, Alvin," Aunt Jackie nodded.

"What about me?" Brittany asked.

"Yes. I thought you played your role well, too, Brittany. Did you use ketchup for the blood?"

"No. Why?"

"It was realistic looking blood. It looked much more real than ketchup."

"So, we're not watching the sequel, right?" Alvin asked Dave and Claire. They were too flabbergasted to answer. "Great! I'll put the DVD in!"

"AAAALVIIIIIIIIN!" Dave yelled.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the state of California, Thomas, Chris, and Hannah were still searching for Mark. Thomas exclaimed, "It's a lot hotter here than back home! But I like the heat!"

"Where could that little son of a (expletive bleep, sorry for any complications, etc) be?" Chris asked as he looked around.

"He's a chipmunk. He's small. We have to check every nook and cranny. Did you guys know he cut Jeanette?" Hannah asked them.

"Yeah. And that really peeved me off!" Thomas said. He cast a spell, and a bolt of lightning shattered a very large boulder. "Well, that piece of crud isn't under there. Let me try over there."

"Shooting lightning at everything is not the answer," Chris said. "My dream of being a pilot is the answer."

"How so?" Hannah asked as she shot a fireball at another boulder.

"We could land a plane on him!" Chris replied.

"We'd have to find him first," Thomas pointed out. "Poor Jeanette. I hope she and Simon are okay."

"Do either of you find Brittany to be a total brat?" Hannah asked.

"I don't care either way," Chris said.

**Alvin: Did you guys like how we glazed the ping pong balls to make them look like eyes?**

**Jeanette: (sobbing) No! That was awful!**

**Simon: I can't believe you used our brother's nightmares to make that stupid movie!**

**Theodore and Eleanor: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**


	13. Acceptance

**Simon: As the title suggests, Cheyenne and Ashley will finally accept sisterhood, but at what cost?**

**Theodore: Well, it almost cost Ashley her-**

**Alvin: (covers Theodore's mouth) Spoiler alert, Theo…ew! Stop drooling on me! That's disgusting!**

**Brittany: And you all thought **_**I **_**was a drama queen.**

**Jeanette and Eleanor: Uh…**

**Simon: (hugs Jeanette) Don't worry, Jeanie. I won't let her hurt you.**

**Jeanette: (snuggles with Simon) Thanks, Si. You're the greatest.**

**Alvin: AAH! Theodore is sucking on my paw! Theodore is sucking on my paw! Theodore is sucking on my paw! Spit out my paw!**

**Eleanor: But, Alvin, Theodore looks so cute with your paw in his mouth. Anyways, on with the story.**

**Chapter 13: Acceptance**

A couple months later, after school, Ashley, Stacy, and Cheyenne were all at the Seville house. Stacy said, "Yeah, I know we're sisters. My sticky note had more than my name on it. And I've kept it ever since."

"You have?" Cheyenne asked.

"Who the heck keeps a sticky note?" Ashley wondered.

"I kept it so I could always remember who my real family is and who I am," Stacy explained.

"That is so sweet!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"Axes. Axes and blood everywhere," Theodore timidly shuddered. Even though that movie he saw was from a couple moths ago, he still had nightmares about it. The irony was that that movie was a complete confection of his nightmares to begin with.

"I can believe that Stacy's my long lost sister, but there is no way I'm related to Cheyenne the freak," Ashley muttered.

"Ashley, have you been putting on weight?" Cheyenne asked smugly.

"Yes, freak, I have, and this is weight I can't lose for a few more months," Ashley seethed at her.

"Why not?" Brittany asked, glancing at Ashley's pudgy stomach.

"Well, I'm…" Ashley started, but she ran outside, threw up, and ran back in. Simon and Jeanette were too busy rubbing noses to keep up in the conversation.

"Let's go outside!" Alvin suggested. There was no stopping him, so everyone followed him out.

Thomas, Chris, and Hannah came along, looking at a scanner in Thomas' hand. Hannah said, "He's around here somewhere."

"Our searches don't usually take this long. That Mark is a crafty one," Thomas commented as he glanced around. He saw all of the chipmunks on the front lawn they were about to pass. "Hi, guys!"

"Hi, Thomas!" Jeanette waved to him.

"You guys are still looking for Mark?" Simon asked.

"Yep," Chris sighed. "I still want to get revenge on him for biting me!"

"Well, there-" Alvin started to say.

"BONSAI!" Mark jumped out of the bushes. He held a chipmunk sized gun in his paws. A pistol.

"I found him!" Hannah pointed.

"The answer to this is hitting everything with lightning!" Chris told Thomas.

"DIE, FREAK!" Mark pulled the trigger after aiming at Cheyenne. Ashley looked on at the scene. Her long lost sister was about to die. Deep down, she suddenly had respect for Cheyenne for putting up with all the taunting and teasing and the painting on her locker. Cheyenne had something to live for, and Ashley sprang into action. She took the bullet for her…sister.

"ASHLEY!" Brittany and Stacy screamed. All of the chipmunks (excluding Mark) crowded around the wounded chipmunk.

"She…took the bullet for me," Cheyenne gasped. She turned to Mark and shouted, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! THAT'S MY SISTER!"

"I KNOW!" Mark shouted and reloaded his pistol. "YOU AND STACY ARE NEXT IN LINE!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Hannah objected. A fireball danced above her palm.

"That's right. You've eluded us for too long!" Thomas added. Electricity crackled on his index and middle fingers.

"FOR AMERICA!" Chris shouted as cold air and tiny shards of ice floated around his fist.

Their fired their magic blasts and Mark was gone. Thomas asked, "Is he dead?"

"Forget him! We have to get her to the hospital!" Hannah exclaimed.

Much later, at the hospital, the three top agents, the chipmunks, and the human guardians of the chipmunks were waiting outside the operation room. Cheyenne kept muttering, "She saved my life. She saved my life."

"Just when our family was about to become whole for the first time," Stacy mumbled into sob. Eleanor gave her a hug.

"Are you the parents of Ms. Rhodes?" a doctor came out and asked Ashley's "parents".

"Yes," Ashley's human mother answered.

"We have to perform an emergency delivery," the doctor told them.

"DELIVERY?" everyone looked skeptical.

"Did someone make an order for Chinese food?" Chris asked. Hannah slapped him upside the head.

"Are you all saying you had no idea she was pregnant?" the doctor demanded.

"Our daughter is pregnant?" Ashley's parents asked.

"That's why she was so freaking fat!" Alvin said in realization. "I thought she ate a baby walrus!"

"ALVIN!" Brittany snapped and kicked him in the shin. He hopped on one foot while holding his other leg in his paws. He was yelping in pain.

"What did I do?!" Alvin yelped.

"MY BEST FRIEND AND CHEERLEADING LIEUTENANT IS IN THERE! SHE'S PROBABLY DYING AND SHE'S ABOUT TO HAVE A BABY, AND YOU DARE COMMENT ON THE WEIGHT SHE'S GAINED?!"

"Bullets. Axes. Murder!" Theodore hugged his knees to his chest and whimpered.

"Don't worry, Cheyenne," Jeanette tried to soothe her friend.

"Why wasn't it me, Jeanette? Why'd it have to be Ashley?" Cheyenne asked. "It should've been me."

"I'm glad it wasn't, Cheyenne. I don't know what I'd do if I lost my best girl friend. You are so special, Cheyenne," Jeanette tried reassuring Cheyenne. She gave her a hug and Simon joined in.

"Well, hopefully Mark got the message not to bother you all ever again," Hannah sighed and tried to remain positive.

"If he isn't dead," Thomas added.

About an hour and a half later, a doctor came out and everyone rushed in to see Ashley. The wounded chipmunk was in tears. Brittany greeted, "Hey, Ashley."

"You okay?" Stacy asked.

"I-I'm fine!" Ashley sobbed.

"Ashley, the baby you were carrying…was it Mark's?" Cheyenne asked. Ashley nodded. Everyone gasped.

"AMERICA!" Chris shouted. Hannah punched him in the back of the head.

"What am I going to do? What if my baby isn't okay? What if it is? What do I do?" Ashley begged for answers. She wanted her baby to be okay. But if it was, she'd have to drop out of high school. No more cheerleading, no more hanging out with friends, no more flirting with the football team, no more waving her pompoms.

"You have to raise it to be nothing like that jerk, Mark," Cheyenne answered her.

"But Mark is the father!" Ashley insisted.

"It doesn't matter! He tried to kill you, Ashley, and your baby might not make it because of him! You have to move on! _We _have to move on!" Cheyenne protested. Now that she finally accepted that Ashley was her sister, she was willing to do anything to help her.

"Cheyenne! I got your text! What happened?!" Fred ran in and asked. He saw Ashley on the hospital bed. Hannah explained to him everything that happened. "Oh, no."

"Let's hunt him down an set fire to his fur!" Alvin suggested on behalf of Brittany.

"For once, I agree with Alvin!" Simon raised his paw.

"All in favor, say 'aye'," Thomas instructed.

"Now, now, let's not go crazy! We have a situation right in front of us already!" Eleanor reasoned. A doctor came in.

"Ms. Rhodes, by some holy miracle, your baby was born three months early, but will live healthily. It's a somehow healthy baby boy," the doctor said to Ashley and placed a very small baby chipmunk in Ashley's little arms.

"My baby's going to live. My baby is going to live!" Ashley cried tears of joy.

"Name it Alvin!" Alvin suggested. Brittany kicked him in the other shin, and he groaned, "Chipmunk down!"

"I know we haven't really ever been friends, but we're sisters now, so if I may make a suggestion," Cheyenne offered, "how about…Andrew?"

"Andrew…I love it!" Ashley pulled Cheyenne into a hug. Stacy hugged her sisters and new nephew.

"I'm glad we're finally sisters," Stacy cried tears of joy.

"Us, too, Stacy," Cheyenne laughed.

Meanwhile, up by the Hollywood Sign, Thomas, Hannah, and Chris' combination attack left Mark injured, but he was alive nonetheless. A tall man in a suit stood before the marred chipmunk. He had cufflinks shaped like fangs. Mark rasped, "I'm sorry, Mr. Anaconda. I failed to subdue Ashley, Cheyenne and Stacy, but there's a chance that Ashley may die in critical condition. Man, she got fat!"

"Hmm…the fact that you barely survived that triple elemental attack is impressive," James Anaconda smiled.

"I didn't exactly take it full force. Just the edge of an attack like that nearly killed me."

**Jeanette: Yay! My best friend's sister's baby is alive! **

**Simon: But so is Mark.**

**Me: How will this play out? Show them how, you two!**

**Simon and Jeanette: Gladly! (rub noses and cuddle. Simon holding his plush Jeanette and Jeanette holding her plush Simon)**

**Me: They are so cute! **


	14. Cheyenne Scores a Record Deal

**Simon: We have a very important announcement. This will be the last and longest chapter in the entire story. **

**Me: It was so fun writing this and I am proud of all the reviews this story had. **

**Simon: As the title of the chapter suggests, or rather completely spoils, Cheyenne gets a record deal at Jett Records. But what songs will she sing? You'll have to read to find out.**

**Jeanette: We hope you enjoy this installment. It has been fun being in this story and rubbing noses with me protector. (snuggles with Simon)**

**Simon: I love you, Jeanette. (hugs Jeanette)**

**Simon and Jeanette: (rub noses, kiss)**

**Me: Aww! That is so cute! **

**Chapter 14: Cheyenne Scores a Record Deal**

After Jeanette and Simon insisted and insisted and assured and dragged her to Jett Records, Cheyenne was going to finally sing about how she felt about her horrible prom night, and it was going to be recorded professionally. Cheyenne had a list of songs she wanted to sing, and the record producers did not argue.

"Okay, so, you want to sing 'Cold as You'," the record producer read the list. "Okay. Here goes."

Cheyenne started singing. This was the song she never got to sing at her prom, not matter how much her heart wanted her to.

"You have a way of coming easily to me

And when you take, you take the very best of me

So I start a fight 'cause I need to feel somethin'

And you do what you want 'cause I'm not what you wantedOh, what a shame

What a rainy ending given to a perfect day

Just walk away

No use defending words that you will never sayAnd now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through

I've never been anywhere cold as youYou put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray And I stood there lovin' you and washed them all away

And you come away with a great little story

Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore youOh, what a shame

What a rainy ending given to a perfect day

Just walk away

No use defending words that you will never sayAnd now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through

I've never been anywhere cold as youYou never did give a dang thing, honey

But I cried, cried for you

And I know you wouldn't have told nobody

If I died, died for you, died for youOh, what a shame

What a rainy ending give to a perfect day

Every smile you fake is so condescending Counted all the scars you madeNow that I'm sittin here thinkin' it through

I've never been anywhere cold as you"

"Cheyenne, that was great!" Jeanette exclaimed. She was very ecstatic for her friend. "You were amazing! The kids from the prom have no idea what they called a freak!"

"You think I was that good?" Cheyenne asked.

"Heck yes! That was amazing!" Jeanette nodded and cheered.

"I was quite impressed as well," Simon agreed and smiled.

"You were?" Cheyenne smiled, overjoyed that her friends liked it. "If you liked that, you'll probably like this next one, too. It's an Emily Osment song." She started singing when she heard music.

"The city is sleeping

But I'm still awake

I'm dreamin'I'm thinkin'

What happened today

Is it right

I fold into the night

The flashbacks

The pictures

The letters and songs

The memories

The heart that you carved on the wall

It's a shame

Now that nothing's the same

Now the bridges are burnedAnd we're lost in the wind

It's time that we sink or swim

What about you

What about me

What about fairy tale endings

Were you just pretending to be

I'm wondering

What if we tried

What if I cried

What if it's better tomorrow

What if I followed your eyes

I'm wondering

What about me

You said it

You meant it

You hung up the phone

The talking in circles

It set it in stone

You were gone

We were wrong all along

Now the past is the past

And the bruises may fade

These scars are here to stay

What about youWhat about me

What about fairy tale endings

Were you just pretending to be

I'm wonderingWhat if we tried

What if I criedWhat if it's better tomorrow

What if I followed your eyes

I'm wondering

What about me

Stay awake

You'll fade away

I'm not afraid

Anymore

What about you

What about me

What about fairy tale endings

Were you just pretending to be

I'm wondering

What if we tried

What if I cried

What if it's better tomorrow

What if I followed your eyes

I'm wondering

What about me

The city is sleeping

But I'm still awake

I'm dreamin'

I'm thinkin'

What happened today

Is it right

Oooh"

"That was beautiful," Jeanette said with tears in her eyes. "It's such a sad song."

"What do you have next?" Simon asked as he hugged his girlfriend.

Cheyenne smiled. She started singing "It's Alright, It's OK" by Ashley Tisdale.

"You told me

There's no need

To talk it out

Cause it's too late

To proceed

And slowly

I took your words

And walked away

No looking back I wont regret, no

I will find my way

I'm broken

But still I have to say

It's Alright, OK

I'm so much better without you

I won't be sorry

Alright, Ok

So don't you bother what I do

No matter what you say I won't return

Our bridge has burnt down

I'm stronger now

Alright, Ok

I'm so much better without you

I won't be sorry

You played me

Betrayed me

Your love was nothing but a game

Portrait a role

You took control, I

I couldn't help but fall

So deep

But now I see things clear

It's Alright, OK

I'm so much better without you

I won't be sorry

Alright, Ok

So don't you bother what I do

No matter what you say

I won't return

Our bridge has burnt down

I'm stronger now

Alright, Ok

I'm so much better without you

I won't be sorry

Don't waist you fiction tears on me

Just save them for someone in need

It's Way to late

I'm closing the door

It's Alright, OK

I'm so much better without you

I won't be sorry

Alright, Ok

So don't you bother what I do

No matter what you say

I won't return

Our bridge has burnt down

I'm stronger now

Alright, Ok

I'm so much better without you

I won't be sorry

It's alright, OK Alright, OK

Without you

No matter what you say

It's alright, OK

Alright, OK

Without you

I won't be sorry"

"Wow! That was wonderful, Cheyenne! It shows that you are staying strong," Simon smiled at her.

"Do you really think so?" Cheyenne asked. "Great! Uh, I think the next song is 'Falling Down'."

"The Selena Gomez song?" Jeanette asked.

"Yep!" Cheyenne nodded. She started singing again.

"You walk and talk like you're some new sensation

You move in circles you don't need an invitation

You spent your money You can't get no satisfaction

You play it right so you can get the right won't be long my darlin'

Pick up the phone nobody's on it

Where are your friends now baby? All of the ones supposed to be there for...

You, when you're falling down, the worlds starts spinnin''round

You, when you're falling down, no it's not all about

You, when you're falling down, you know I'll be around

When you're falling down, falling down.

(Falling down, you're falling down, falling down.)

What's out of place when you look into the mirror?

The truth is blurry but the lies are getting clearer

Your eyes are fixed, your smile is so elastic

You gave me roses but they're all just made of plastic

It won't be long my darlin'

Pick up the phone nobody's on it

Where are your friends now baby? All of the ones supposed to be there for... You, when you're falling down, the worlds starts spinnin' 'round

You, when you're falling down, now it's not all about

You, when you're falling down, you know I'll be around

When you're falling down, falling down

Smile for the camera, everybody's looking at you

Smile for the camera, 'cause they're all about to trash you

Smile for the camera, (camera, camera)Smile for the camera, who's gonna catch ya?

Uuuuuh, oooooooh, uuuuhYou (you)You, when you're falling down, the worlds starts spinnin' 'round

You, when you're falling down, now it's not all about

You, when you're falling down, you know I'll be around

When you're falling down, falling downSmile for the camera, everybody's looking at you

Smile for the camera, 'cause they're all about to trash you"

"What's next?" Jeanette asked the recorder producer.

"Um, I think that is all you wrote down on here, Cheyenne," the record producer announced.

"Perfect. Now, I have my feelings about the prom out of my system," Cheyenne sighed and smiled. "Let's see, we had four songs. I think that'll do this time."

"Cheyenne, you could be a real star with that voice," Jeanette winked at her.

"Cheyenne Grays, pop star…I like the sound of that!" Cheyenne giggled.

Meanwhile, up by the Hollywood Sign, Thomas, Hannah, and Chris were staring at Mark's dead body. Chris was swearing because he never got his revenge. Thomas sighed, "Looks like he didn't get his life after all."

"That James Anaconda is a savage," Hannah commented.

Back at Jett Records, Cheyenne was getting her CD made. She, Jeanette, and Simon were incredibly excited. Cheyenne squealed, "Life is pretty good after all!"

Things went downhill at her junior prom when her boyfriend dumped her. Not long after that, she was being bullied. She found out that one of the bullies was one of her long lost sisters. But now, things were alright. She knew where she came from and she had two long lost sisters who she would support as they would support her. Her one sister had a baby. She was an aunt. Two of her best friends, her truest friends, were pop stars, so it was well more than a dream come true (then again, it always was). She now had her own album, though it was only four songs.

**Me: Thank you all so much for reading this story! I have a plan for a new story. It isn't exactly a sequel, but I think it will turn out pretty good. **

**Simon: There will be plenty of moments where Jeanette and I will snuggle, cuddle, rub noses, and probably even kiss, but…**

**Jeanette: This time, Eleanor gets the spotlight. **

**Eleanor: I do? That's so cool! **

**Me: It's kind of a sad plotline. Have you ever kissed anyone before, Eleanor?**

**Eleanor: Hmm...nope.**

**Me: Perfect! **


End file.
